cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Brazil. Cannabis-related links
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/brazil :See cities: Category:Brazil Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Hempadão: Laricas de Informação. *Revolução Verde. *Marcha da Maconha. *Maconha da Lata. *Rede Nacional pela Legalização da Maconha. *Movimento pela Legalização da Maconha. Links Return to top. *Latin America. Cannabis-related links. *marchadamaconha.org - Google site search. Add city name. Forums. *Cultura Cannabica *Cortina de Fumaça. *Marcha da Maconha. Pelotas. *MLM – Movimento pela legalização da maconha *Coletivo Plantando Informação. *YouTube official channel of marchadamaconha.org *Hempadao: Laricas de Informacao. *Maconha da lata. *LEAP Brasil. Brazil info Return to top. *Google maps. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Brazil. *Wikitravel: Brazil. *Wikivoyage: Searches Return to top. *Google search: Marcha Maconha. Add city name. 2012 Global Marijuana March Return to top. *Marcha da Maconha faz crowdfunding para 1ª manifestação pós-liberação. Brazil. Cities, dates, and times: *marchadamaconha.org - Marcha da Maconha. Search site (add city name). Forums. *MARCHA DA MACONHA 2012 | Brasil Norml. June 15, 2011. Supreme Court legalizes marijuana rallies Return to top. Besides the many marijuana marches held, or attempted, throughout May in Brazil, there were 40 more marches Saturday June 18 after the Supreme Court ruling June 15 legalizing marijuana rallies under freedom of speech. *Brazil's marijuana march for freedom | Siân Herbert | Comment is free | guardian.co.uk. June 26, 2011. *Brazil's high court OKs 'Marijuana Marches'. By Taylor Barnes, June 20, 2011. Christian Science Monitor. *Brazil Supreme Court Rules Pro-Marijuana Marches Are Legal. By Phillip Smith, June 19, 2011. *Brazilian demonstrations call for legal marijuana. June 20, 2011. Agence France-Presse. ::"Brazilian demonstrators held marches on the weekend calling for marijuana to be legalized after the country's top court ruled the gatherings could go ahead in the name of freedom of speech. The demonstrations were held in 40 towns and cities late Saturday, according to Brazilian media. Most were small affairs, with around 2,000 marching in the country's megapolis of Sao Paulo. Some people were seen smoking marijuana, but there were no immediate reports of arrests. Possession and use of marijuana remains illegal in Brazil, and some commentators and social groups said they saw the marches as violating a law on justifying crimes. But Brazil's Supreme Court last Wednesday ruled that the right to freedom of expression was more important and the marches could be held -- but that illicit drugs should not be consumed. Last month, when protesters tried to hold a pro-marijuana rally in Sao Paulo without judicial support, the march degenerated into clashes with police who fired tear gas to disperse them." 2011 Global Marijuana March in May Return to top. *YouTube: Jingle da Marcha da Maconha 2011 - Marcha Geral! Brazil. Cities, dates, and times: *File:Brazil 2011 GMM.jpg *Marchas em 12 capitais pedem fim da criminalização da maconha — Rede Brasil Atual. *Marcha da Maconha – Blog » Press Release 2011. *Cultura Canábica | Divulgado o jingle da Marcha da Maconha 2011 | Nego Dito. 'Some Google News results for the 2011 Global Marijuana March. ' *See the index mirrored here and here. By language: *mmm2011news2.htm - English. Brazil news is on top. *mmm2011french.htm *mmm2011portuguese.htm *mmm2011spanish.htm 2010 Global Marijuana March Return to top. Brazil. Cities, dates, and times: *File:Brazil 2010 GMM.jpg 2009 Global Marijuana March Return to top. *Guilherme Scalzilli: A Marcha proibida. 2008 Global Marijuana March Return to top. See: Template:Brazil GMM 2008 Categories Return to top. Category:Cannabis-related links for Latin America *